Porque somos nosotros mismos
by Laura Marina Lovegood
Summary: Porque sufrimos, amamos y algunas veces... querríamos dejar de hacerlo Tratará sobre los diversos personajes de cuando los merodeadores estaban en el colegio.
1. Bosque

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling ( mi mente no da para crear un universo alterno tan genial)

-------------------------------------------Merodeadores----------------------------------------------

El bosque, ese lugar mágico y aterrador que es parte de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Lleno de magia, lleno de vida. En el habitan criaturas increíbles y tenebrosas, unicornios, centauros, acromántulas, hipógrifos y demás animales mágicos.

Este lugar lleno de vida es testigo de incontables travesuras. Fue testigo de una amistad pura y verdadera, la de los merodeadores. En las noches de Luna llena Prongs, Padfoot, Moony y Wortmail disfrutaban de corretear por allí libres, sin rumbo, gozando de la visión de la luna, la adrenalina del peligro y la diversión de jugar. Eran libres, por un momento podían olvidarse de todo.

James podía olvidarse que el amor de su vida lo odiaba y que sus padres estaban gravemente enfermos.

Sirius podía olvidarse de que su familia lo repudiaba y que su hermano menor era un mortífago.

Remus podía dejar de ser el ejemplo siempre, podía ser el mismo, sin tener que contenerse ni odiarse.

Peter podía olvidar que sus padres le recriminaban siempre en sus cartas que no fuera el mejor mago de su generación y podía dejar a un lado sus temores.

Lo único que contaba era divertirse y descubrir lugares nuevos. Era genial poder desatarse y ser ellos mismos, sin tener que guardar las apariencias. Esperaban ansiosos los días de luna llena para acompañar a su amigo y poder pasar una noche de grata y pura diversión. Aunque a veces la diversión no lo era todo, tenían que ser cuidadosos, si Moony se escapaba y atacaba a alguien sabrían que se sentiría como la peor persona del mundo. Por lo que siempre debían estar alerta por si se le ocurría probar carne humana.

En el bosque se hicieron amigos de algunas criaturas, Sirius entabló amistad con un hipógrifo llamado Buckbeack, pues al convertirse en perro podía hablar con este. James conoció a un centauro llamado Firenze que lo salvó de unas acromántulas. Y Peter conoció a un hada del lago.

Conocieron aquel lugar como las palmas de sus manos y se reían cuando los profesores los mandaban como castigo al bosque para buscar alguna planta que Sprout pudiera necesitar.

Pasaban toda la noche jugando, para después ir a la casa de los gritos para dejar a Remus e irse a la sala común bajo la capa de James. No podían quedarse a dormir allí pues Madam Pomfrey iba a por Remus a la madrugada para llevarlo a la enfermería. Y si lo hacían significaría ser descubiertos.

Tras esas grandes noches de merodear trazaron el mapa del merodeador, donde inscribieron cada pasadizo, atajo, pasillo, aula, casa, y persona que anduviera por Hogwarts. Así fue como este grupo de amigos llegó a conquistar el castillo y a los habitantes que habían en el. Fueron los reyes de Hogwarts. Y cada vez que triunfaban en una de sus legendarias bromas gritaban "Travesura realizada".

-------------------------------------------Merodeadores----------------------------------------------

Quiero agradecerles a Esfinge y a M.Mago por ayudarme a corregir mis errores de escritura. Cualquier crítica u consejo es bienvenida, mi objetivo es mejorar. Gracias por leer, y también gracias si dejan reviews.


	2. Tormenta

Disclaimer: ningún personaje de Harry Potter me pertenece, son total creación de Rowling.

-----------------------------------------------Sirius Black--------------------------------------------

Se sentía extraño, estaba allí sentado en el borde del lago, la nieve le caía en la cara y el cabello. Tenía frío, tirititaba. Se había levantado con un mal presentimiento, pero no le dio importancia, el era Sirius Black.

Claro que no iba a saber que esa tarde un hecho cambiaría su vida para siempre. No tenía idea que de la noche a la mañana, la calidez y alegría que siempre eran propias de el, lo abandonarían al descubrir que su propio hermano era un mortífago.

¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Cuando sus padres le enviaron la carta diciéndole que por lo menos Régulus si había mantenido el honor familiar uniéndose a Voldemort, no se lo podía creer. Sabía que Reg querría complacer a sus padres. ¿Pero llegar a tanto?

Su mente y su cabeza eran un huracán de sentimientos y pensamientos. Sentía impotencia, amargura, enojo y rabia, su hermano pequeño era un maldito desgraciado que creía en la idiotez de la pureza de sangre y el no podía hacer nada al respecto. Y la idea de ir y bajarle los dientes por idiota no resolvería nada.

Tenía frío, tanto física como sentimentalmente, era su hermano ¡Mierda! Para el seguía siendo el pequeño Reg con el que jugaba en Grimmauld mientras su mamá tomaba el té con sus amigas. Seguía siendo ese pequeñito que le temía a las tormentas. Las tormentas, ahora se avecinaba una, el cielo se estaba volviendo oscuro, iba a ser fuerte. "Gracioso" pensó mientras veía estallar los relámpagos entre las nubes "Parece que el cielo refleja lo que siento".

¿Qué iba a hacer? No podía ir a charlarlo con su hermano¿Qué diría? algo como:"Reg solo quiero decirte que eres el gilipollas más grande del universo por hacer esa idiotez de unirte a aquellos trastornados que creen en la estupidez de la limpieza de sangre"

Empezó a sentir la lluvia, no quería volver al castillo, allí sus amigos lo mirarían con lástima y querrían consolarlo. Ellos no entendían, no podían comprender lo que era perder un hermano.

No quería pensar, no quería sentir, necesitaba desaparecer. De inmediato se convirtió en perro, no había nadie allí, con semejante tormenta todos estaban adentro del castillo.

Corrió y corrió, alejándose del castillo, alejándose de su rabia, huyendo de sus problemas. Se adentró en el bosque y pasó la noche allí, cuando la tormenta se calmó pudo ver las estrellas brillando en el cielo, como diciéndole que todo estaría bien y que no se preocupara. Allí, bajo el amparo de los astros, pudo conciliar el sueño.

-----------------------------------------------Sirius Black--------------------------------------------

De nuevo mis agradecimientos a Esfinge y a M.Mago. Estoy corrigiendo todo de vuelta, así el fic queda mejor. Saludos, gracias por leer y también gracias si dejan reviews.


	3. Luna

Disclaimer: Como ya ( de seguro) todo mundo sabe, yo no inventé Harry Potter ni ninguno de sus personajes. Son de J.K Rowling.

-----------------------------------------Remus Lupin------------------------------------------------

Miró la luna, desolado, desde la ventana de la torre de adivinación. Pensar que algo tan hermoso podía llegar a ser un a amenaza para el. Ella no tenía la culpa y el no podía ir y decir "Señora luna, ¿Me haría el favor de no ser más Luna llena?" Sería estúpido, por más que el dijera lo que dijera, rogara lo que rogara, las cosas seguirían así. Porque así las planeó el destino y el no era nadie para cambiarlo.

Las cosas sucedían por una razón, que lo hayan mordido cuando era pequeño era como una maldición para el, pero el descubrir que sus mejores amigos estarían a su lado sin importarle su enfermedad era un gran alivio.

Cuando llegó a Hogwarts se sentía temeroso ¿Qué pasaría si no lograba hacer amigos? ¿Y si ellos descubrían su secreto? ¿Y si todo el castillo lo descubría y cada vez que lo vieran a el huirían? ¿Y si los profesores le tratarían mal por ser un licántropo? Pero con menos de una semana en el castillo, muchos de sus temores se disiparon. Los profesores lo trataban como a un alumno más y había conseguido tres grandes amigos.

Pero aún le quedaba una duda, ¿Qué pensarían si supieran la verdad? Finalmente un día la descubrieron y no huyeron, sino que lo apoyaron, investigaron como convertirse en animagos y en 5º lo lograron. Tras esto muchas cosas cambiaron para el, disfrutaba y hasta algunas veces se alegraba de la luna llena.

Pero no podía evitar pensar que todo sería mucho mejor si no fuera un hombre lobo, si fuera alguien normal. El sentía su licantropía como una maldición, sus amigos si lo aceptaron, pero… ¿Si el quisiera formar una familia que haría? No se sentía lo suficientemente bueno para ser amigo de los chicos, mucho menos lo seria para ser un padre.

Pero lo que Remus no sabía era que la maldición se la colocó el propio, aislándose de los demás, sintiéndose un monstruo. Pensando que no era merecedor del cariño de las personas y alejándose de ellas. No sabía que sufría en vano.

-----------------------------------------Remus Lupin------------------------------------------------

Remus me dá lástima, pobre, se menospreciaba a si mismo y no se sentía lo suficientemente bueno para que la gente lo quiera. Recomiendo que si son amantes de el lean el fic "630 palabras" de Koumal Lupin-Nott . No me han pagado ni nada para recomendarlo, simplemente es que leí el fic (hace como unos 3 días) y me encantó. Espero que a ustedes también les guste. Gracias por leer y gracias a Esfinge y M.Mago por su ayuda.

Saludos .


	4. Sol

Disclaimer: Ningun pesonaje presente en el fic me pertenece, todos y cada uno de ellos son total obra de J.K Rowling.

------------------------------------------Peter Pettigrew---------------------------------------------

El quería ser como ese astro que alumbraba el día y parecía una bola de fuego ardiente.

Quería resplandecer, alumbrar y ayudar a los demás. El sol con sus rayos ayudaba a las plantas a sobrevivir, Peter quería ayudar a que las personas estuvieran más alegres a pesar de la situación que se estaba viviendo.

También ansiaba ser tan imponente como este, para el, aquella estrella era digna de respeto y admiración, siempre brillando, siempre esplendorosa.

Le gustaba el sol, y la calidez de sus rayos le hacía sentirse seguro y relajado. Adoraba tenderse en el pasto para que estos le den en la cara mientras Remus leía y Sirius y James planificaban la siguiente broma. Le habría gustado dar seguridad, su mamá estaba cada vez más nerviosa con todo aquello de la guerra. Cada día se reportaban ataques, muertes, secuestros, torturas. Toda la comunidad mágica se encontraba en un inmenso caos.

Pero lo que mas anhelaba de ese cuerpo luminoso era el poder que tenía para poner de buen humor e incluso alegres a las personas. Le hubiese gustado tener ese poder para alegrar a Padfoot, quien estaba deprimido por lo que era su hermano. No se lo podía culpar por estar devastado.

Ese era el motivo más importante para que Wortmail deseara parecerse al Sol, alegrar a su amigo, mejor dicho, hermano. Porque Peter haría cualquier cosa por ellos, después de todo eran sus hermanos.

------------------------------------------Peter Pettigrew---------------------------------------------

El Peter del que escribo es de ese amigo fiel y bondadoso que era antes de que le corrompieran la cabeza y las ideas. Hay que entenderlo, tenía miedo, y muchas personas cuando tienen miedo pierden el razonamiento y actuan desesperadamente. Cometen locuras. Peter no era una mala persona solo alguien que tomó una mala decisión, que se dejó tentar. El debió haber pagado lo que hizo ( la conciencia se debió de haber encargado de aquello).

Aquí está mi opinión de Peter de mi antiguo profile " _Para mi Peter no es malo,solo una persona insegura de si misma que eligió un mal camino, cometió un error,como el ser humano que es,el miedo hace que algunas personas elijan precipitadamente lo que van a hacer y eso les hace equivocarse,cuando tenemos miedo,rabia u odio algunas veces actuamos imprudentemente, nos dejamos llevar. Peter optó por el camino rápido para ponerse a salvo,el rápido pero no el correcto,todos nos equivocamos y cometemos errores y tenemos que cargar con las consecuencias. En el caso de Colagusano la conciencia, el dolor, el miedo, la culpa, la soledad, la tristeza y la muerte de sus mejores amigos, sus hermanos."_

Así que de ser posible, no escriban bashing, el debió haber tenido sus motivos para hacer lo que hizo, comprendo que le tengan odio u bronca, pero deben comprender que Peter solo era un chico asustado que se dejó llevar por el mal camino.

Saludos y gracias por leer. También gracias a M.mago y Esfinge por sus críticas.


	5. Océano

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad y creació de J.K Rowling.**

**------------------------------------------------------L.E----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Tu eres como el océano Lily"** le dijo su amiga Marlene esa tarde. Ella frunció el ceño mientras intentaba averiguar el parecido, pero no lo encontraba. Su amiga lo había dicho con mucha ligereza, como un comentario al azar, pero ese comentario había despertado su curiosidad, por algo ella casi había acabado en Ravenclaw. Esta misma no la dejaba dormir, como la curiosidad mató al gato, en este caso a su sueño.

Marlene estaba en la cama contigua a la suya durmiendo a pierna suelta, sus sábanas tiradas en el piso y ella aferrándose a la almohada, mientras sus rizos marrones le tapaban el rostro. ¿Y si la despertaba y le preguntaba? Un ronquido proveniente de su amiga se sintió en la habitación, de inmediato Lily se imaginó a ella misma con el cabello azul, por haberla despertado. Además sería muy desconsiderado de su parte.

Resignada se dirigió a la sala común, pensando que allí no habría nadie. Razón por la que se sorprendió de ver a Potter haciendo los deberes de Pociones. Parecía que de un momento a otro hiba a caer dormido, cabeceaba mientras escribía las 50 propiedades de las lágrimas de fénix en pociones curativas. Ella había echo aquel trabajo ayer, le había costado mucho, y eso que era una de las mejores alumnas…

-¿Te ayudo Potter?- Preguntó amablemente acercándose hacia la butaca en la que se encontraba sentado.

El muchacho dio un respingo, puesto que medio dormido e intentando finalizar sus deberes no la había oído, ni visto, bajar. La observó como si fuera una aparición divina-¿Eres un sueño?- preguntó mientras se restregaba los ojos con sus manos.

-No Potter, soy Evans-dijo impaciente, dios ese chico si que la sacaba de sus casillas.

-Entonces ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme? La Evans que conozco rechaza mis citas, nunca me ayuda en nada e incluso me insulta. O talvez sea… porque quieres algo a cambio-dijo mientras le lanzaba un sonrisa sugerente.

-No Potter de ti no quiero nada, solo quiero que luego de que te ayude me contestes dos preguntas ¿Cuántas propiedades te faltan?-

-5- respondió alegre de que la chica lo ayudara, ella era tan inteligente o más inteligente que Remus. Por su mente se le pasó la imagen de su amigo, si ella le preguntaba….- Pero de mis amigos no puedes preguntarme nada- agregó de inmediato, el no hiba a traicionar a sus hermanos

-Lo de Remus ya lo sé-dijo mientras intentaba no reírse ante la expresión de sorpresa y terror en el rostro del chico- No te preocupes, lo sé desde 4º cuando relacioné las fechas de desaparición de el y que su boggart se convertía en Luna Llena. Al principio pensaba que era una bola de adivinación y que el le tenía miedo a su futuro, algo totalmente razonable. Pero este no te hace desaparecer los días en los que hay luna llena o te brindan un aspecto enfermizo. Así que conecté mis ideas y quedó esa resolución... No se lo diré a nadie.

-De acuerdo-balbuceó el, realmente estaba sorprendido de la inteligencia de la pelirroja.

-Veamos-dijo esta mientras le echaba una mirada a su redacción- Te falta que las lágrimas de fénix son usadas para:

1. Las pociones sedantes, ya que brindan calma y paz al enfermo.

2. Reavilitizadoras, pues brindan fuerza al cuerpo cuando este está débil.

3. Crear la poción Félix Felicis ya que es un ingrediente importante para su preparación.

4. Amplificar el poder del bezoar, es decir este se vuelve útil para contrarrestar venenos más potentes. Para esto hay que tragar primero aquella piedra y luego beber las lágrimas.

5. Brindar alegría, beber las lágrimas tanto como escuchar el canto del fénix, calma y alegra a las personas puras de corazón. Generalmente se les receta a aquellos pacientes que sufren depresión o tienen baja autoestima. -

El muchacho la miró sorprendido, asombrado de que ella supiera tanto.

-No me mires así -dijo, fingiendo enfado, mientras su compañero terminaba de anotar lo que le había dictado-hice el trabajo ayer, por eso me acuerdo. Ahora ¿Vas a contestar a mis preguntas?-

-Lo que quieras Evans- afirmó mientras guardaba todas sus cosas en la mochila y la depositaba al lado de su butaca.

-De acuerdo- dijo esta sentándose en una silla al lado de James-¿Por qué piensas que mi amiga Marlene me dijo que me parezco al océano?- preguntó mientras fruncía el ceño.

-¿Eso es lo que me quieres preguntar?- cuestionó divertido.

-Si, y no veo cual es el chiste.-

-Oh vamos, eres la bruja más inteligente de la clase. ¿No lo deduces?-Dijo mientras pronunciaba más su sonrisa burlona

-Ehh no-dijo irritada, le estaba comenzando a enfadar la actitud de Potter.

-Bien, como ya te estas cabreando, enfadando u como quieras llamarle, te responderé. Eres parecida al océano porque:

1. Ambos desprenden calma, paz y belleza.

2. Ambos son peligrosos (no sabes el miedo que das cuando entrecierras los ojos y me apuntas con la varita)

3. Ambos son majestuosos, sin siquiera saberlo, imponen respeto y admiración. (Algunas veces con ese cerebro de superdotada que tienes me haces sentir como un tonto, pelirroja).

4. Ambos parecen tranquilos hasta que estallan (ya sabes, las olas pueden matar cuando hay tormenta y en tu caso cuando estas enfadada pareces discípulo de Voldemort. Se podría decir que ambos tienen mal carácter)

5. Uno se queda maravillado al observarlos y se pregunta como puede existir algo tan hermoso.

Se que hay otras razones, pero el hecho de haber estado dos horas haciendo los deberes para Slughorn me ha fundido el cerebro.- dijo mientras se levantaba y recogía sus cosas.

A todo esto Lily estaba roja- Ey, espera me falta otra pregunta-dijo cuando vio que James se aproximaba a los dormitorios masculinos.

El se detuvo en seco se dio la vuelta y preguntó-¿Si?-

-Eh… ¿Quieres ir a Hogsmeade conmigo mañana?- preguntó intentando sonar desinteresada.

A James se le cayó la mochila de la impresión, dándose cuenta de lo sucedido y cuando su mente procesó la información, levantó su bolso y con paso firme se acercó a Lily. Le dijo al oído "si", tratando de sonar seductor y a continuación le dio un rápido beso en los labios para después irse corriendo por la escalera.

No quería que la furia de aquella chica lo atrapara, pues ella podía ser tan peligrosa como el océano, y el no quería morir ahogado o estrangulado, a pesar de quien lo hiciera fuera la persona que amaba

**------------------------------------------------------J.P----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Gracias por leer, esto es como algo más cómico y no tan reflexivo. Agradezco a M. Mago y a Esfinge por sus críticas. También agradezco si alguien me deja reviews.

Saludos.


	6. Estrella

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje de Harry Potter me pertenece son total creación de J.K Rowling.

-----------------------------------------Severus Snape-----------------------------------------------

"Idiota", se maldijo mentalmente mientras salía al patio y se sentaba bajo el haya que se encontraba cerca del lago. Era de noche y el cielo estaba bañado de estrellas.

Estrellas…Lily era su estrella. Le alegraba e iluminaba el día solo con una de sus sonrisas. Cuando estaba a su lado se sentía seguro, tranquilo, relajado, alegre e incluso, querido.

Ella como esas fuentes de luz se apareció en su vida para iluminarla y sacarlo de la oscuridad. También le guiaba, como las luces del Norte. Ambas delicadas, resplandecientes, hermosas e inalcanzables.

El sabía que para ella el nunca sería más que Sev, su mejor amigo y confidente. Que enojo le daba que algunos chicos le coquetearan , con Potter por supuesto, encabezando la lista.

Algunas veces podía llegar a ser muy celoso. Aquel día habían discutido porque esta se mostró amable con Remus Lupin. Entonces desde la pelea de la mañana no habían hablado en todo el día

"Idiota", se repitió mientras se tendía en el césped cubierto de rocío__"Le pediré perdón mañana" se dijo mientras sonreía a las estrellas"Después de todo no puedo estar mucho tiempo sin Lily"Y es verdad, ella era el amor su vida y su estrella. Se quedó tendido en el pasto hasta caer dormido.

Tranquilo, relajado, seguro y querido, sin saber que su estrella se apagaría. Sin saber que eso pasaría por su culpa. Sin tener idea que lo único que le quedaría de ella serían recuerdos. Y el tener que ver a los ojos esmeraldas de su hijo todos los días, conciente de que la había perdido.

---------------------------------------------Severus Snape--------------------------------------------

Bueno, hace tiempo que tenía ganas de hacer un Severus/Lilly,(pero que no quedasen juntos) Lilly es de James y James es mío y de Lilly n.n Además que a pesar de haber leído el 7º libro aún me cae mal. Me parece que no tenía necesidad de tratar tan mal a Harry y a Hermione(de esto tengo una pequeña teoria U.U) Gracias por leer y gracias nuevamente a M.Mago y a Esfinge por sus opiniones.

Saludos


	7. Noche

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje del universo de J.K Rowling me pertenece.

------------------------------------------Régulus Black-----------------------------------------------------------

Como en la noche dominaba la oscuridad, en el mundo mágico lo hacía el terror. Cuando uno se encuentra en la penumbra es más precavido de sus movimientos y de lo que ocurre a su alrededor. Inclusive algunos esperan ser atacados.

En la situación que se encontraban todos ante Voldemort y sus seguidores la posibilidad de que te hicieran una emboscada era prácticamente un hecho y el menor descuido significaba la muerte. En la noche es más fácil ser emboscado, allí se bajan las defensas y la oscuridad brinda varias oportunidades.

Pero la noche no solo era aprovechada por los magos tenebrosos, sino por quienes aspiraban a serlo. Sigiloso y cuidadoso, Régulus utilizaba aquellas horas en las que el cielo se teñía de un azul profundo para escaparse del castillo y ayudar a Voldemort con sus ataques. Hoy sería su primera misión seria. Tendría que matar o ser matado, su objetivo, Roxan Bulg, jefa del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, defendía a los muggles y a los magos procedentes de ellos. Aquella anciana (pues tenía 107 años) debía desaparecer.

Salió de su sala común, apenas puso un pie fuera de esta, se echó un encantamiento desilucionador y se dirigió al pasadizo que daba a Honeydukes. Conocía aquel medio de salida porque una vez había seguido a su hermano (este no le había visto porque se encontraba invisible por el encantamiento) y había observado y escuchado todo. Sonrió mientras pasaba por aquel túnel que la estatua había dejado al descubierto ¿Quién hiba a decir que Sirius le serviría para algo?

Llegó al almacén, desconectó el hechizo antintrusos de la tienda y se desapareció allí mismo para encontrarse en las afueras de Hogsmeade con Lucius Malfoy, quien le daría las últimas instrucciones.

-Bien, miren a quien tenemos aquí-dijo el rubio, esbozando una sonrisa arrogante.

-Cállate Malfoy-dijo Régulus calmadamente mientras sacaba su varita- Deja de intentar copiar a mi hermano, no te sale. Y no me intentes intimidar, puedes salir mal parado-dijo sonriendo maliciosamente, jugando con su varita entre los dedos-Ya sabía que eres un cobarde- sentenció al ver el empalecimiento en el rostro de su compañero

-Retira tus palabras Black-dijo Malfoy, aparentemente recuperando el valor.

-No te atrevas a darme órdenes, tal ves además de matar a Bulg te mate a ti, no me haría mal practicar un poco-dijo mirándolo fijo con sus ojos grises como el metal.

-El amo….-empezó a pronunciar Lucius.

-El amo talvez piense que le estoy haciendo un favor, ahora si no quieres que pase a las acciones es mejor que empieces a darme detalles.-

-Esta bien, Bulg vive en una ciudad muggle, no hay ningún mago cerca de ella que pueda ayudarla (a excepción de Lily Evans que se encuentra en Hogwarts y de la squib Arabella Figg que está de vacaciones en Roma) y por lo que he investigado vive de forma muggle y muy rara vez utiliza la varita. Además Rockwood le lanzó un Imperio así que no se te resistirá.

-De acuerdo-dijo para luego desaparecer. Apareció en Privet Drave-Veamos… nº3, nº4, nº5, nº6 y…nº7¡Aquí!-Entró sigilosamente, escuchó que alguien se levantaba de la cama y se aproximaba hacia el. De inmediato vislumbró la silueta de aquella anciana que vestía una bata amarilla.

-Bienvenido-pronunció ella quedándose quieta (por órdenes de Rockwood)

-Veremos como recibes la muerte-pronunció Régulus antes de dirigirle el maleficio mortal. Roxan cayó hacia atrás, con una sonrisa serena, como aceptando su destino.

El se quedó petrificado, acababa de matar a alguien… Había sentido como su sangre Black y toda la herencia oscura que en ella se encontraba le habían dominado. No sabía de donde había salido aquello que le había dicho a la antigua jefa del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional. Tenía miedo… de si mismo.

Aquella noche Régulus Black mató por primera vez. Aquella oscuridad presenció uno de las peores magias. Presenció como la alma de el menor de los Blacks salía dañada y como este dejando de fingir que todo saldría bien, lloró abrazado al cuerpo inerte de aquella anciana. La cual ya descansaba en el cielo.

---------------------------------Régulus Black.-------------------------------------------------------

Pues tal vez me excedí con lo de que se abrazó a aquella anciana pero creo que el la primera vez que mató a alguien (no sé si lo habrá hecho) debió haberse sentido aunque se algo culpable, además en este Oneshot tan solo tenía 15/16 años. Igual creo que si no lo ponía me hubiera quedado un Régulus muy sádico XD Gracias por leer, hasta luego n.n


	8. Verano

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter los ha creado Rowling, pero eso es algo que todo el mundo ya sabe…

--Sirius--

Aunque a muchos niños les encanta el verano, Sirius lo odia. Es la sentencia de un reencuentro con aquellas personas que está obligado a llamar "familia". Porque él no piensa que aquellas personas de verdad sean su familia, para él, solo usurpan el título.

Walburga se hace llamar su madre, pero Sirius dice que su _verdadera _madre es "La señora Potter."

Orión, su padre, no es más que una cara que se acostumbró a ver en aquella casa, prácticamente no se hablan y las pocas veces que lo han hecho han terminado discutiendo a grito pelado. Sin embargo, para aquel niño de quince años, su _verdadero_ padre es "El señor Potter".

Y Régulus ¿Qué decir de él? Más que su hermano es su enemigo, en Hogwarts siempre le sigue para comunicarle a su madre que hace y con quién se junta. Llamar así a Régulus, sería insultar a James, su _verdadero_ hermano. Aquel con quién comparte tardes de travesuras y, ocasionalmente, los castigos de "Mamá Dorea" y "Papá Charlus". Pero este año no puede, su "madre" se lo ha prohibido, no le han dejado pasar el verano con la familia de Prongs, por eso, para él, es el peor verano de la historia.

Se encuentra tendido en su cama, contempla las fotografías de motocicletas que ha pegado el verano pasado y que con ellas vino un pasaje a " Villa Cruciatus". Como siempre dice, burlonamente.

Se burla, se ríe, se muestra altanero, no demuestra lo que siente. No es un llorón, ni quiere preocupar a sus amigos diciéndoles que cada verano ha recibido maleficios de aquellas personas con la que mantiene un lazo de sangre. Porque esto ha pasado todos los veranos, y, en parte, Sirius ya está acostumbrado. Él aguarda, espera a que llegue el primero de septiembre o que sus padres le den permiso para ir a la casa de James.

Pero este verano tiene que aguantarse las ganas de sacar su varita y defenderse, de contestarle a su "familia" como debería. Debe soportar la expresión burlona y de profundo placer que pone Bellatrix mientras le tortura, porque nuevamente, ha dicho lo que piensa. Se comporta y traga todo lo que quiere decir, todo lo que quiere hacer...

Tan solo unos minutos antes ha hecho explotar una de las arañas del comedor. Producto de la rabia de no haber podido salir en defensa de Remus cuando su "madre" ha dicho que habría que matar a todos los hombres lobo.

Tuvo que contenerse, controlar el impulso de sacar su varita de la túnica y con ella hacerle pagar a su progenitora. Lo hace todos los días de aquel terrible verano, controlarse, aguantarse y morderse la lengua para no responder.

Termina de observar las fotografías de motos y mujeres _muggle_ para posar su vista en la foto en la que está en Hogwarts, con sus amigos. Sonríe, algo que no ha hecho desde que se despidió de los chicos en el andén 9 y 3/4. Él se aguantará todo lo que caiga para poder volver a verlos. Porque si no se comporta, le han amenazado con encerrarlo para que no asista a Hogwarts, su verdadero hogar, donde está su verdadera familia. Porque por sus amigos haría todo, inclusive aguantarse un verano con su "familia".

--Sirius--

Se me ha ocurrido pensando en los horribles veranos de Harry con los Dursley, pensé en los que debió de haber sufrido Sirius. Saludos, gracias por leer y también si se apiadan de esta pobre alma en pena (si, ya he comenzado a delirar) y le dejan reviews.

Saludos


	9. Medianoche

Disclaimer: Ya saben lo que voy a escribir... así que cómo es obvio que yo no inventé HP y mi pelo es caoba y no rubio.¿Conclusión? Yo no soy J.K, y si lo fuera me estaría costeando un maravilloso vieje lrededor del muno O al menos a Italia.

--P--

Un joven de unos recién cumplidos diecisiete años y pequeños ojos llorosos se recargó en las pared contraria a la ventana en la torre de Astronomía.

Reflexionaba sobre si mismo... ¿Qué gran cosa había echo? Absolutamente nada, se dijo amargamente mientras posaba su mirada en el blanco piso de marmol. No destacaba en NADA, sus amigos eran los brillantes, los fuertes y los valientes.

¿De que les serviría él a la Orden del Fenix si inclusive ni siquiera era bueno en duelos? No se caracterizaba por ser un alumno destacado, ni bueno en Quidditch y se podía decir que la madre naturaleza se había mostrado poco generosa con él. Nadie se sorprendería de que fuera uno de los primeros en caer en las misiones. Pero el muchacho no quería caer... quería vivir, renunciar a la vida, cuando la había aprovechado tan poco, mientras le faltaba tanto que demostrar, era algo impensable, casi un sacrilegio.

Su mente se debatía en una gran cuestión: ¿Qué haría? Si luchaba contra el Señor Oscuro y sus seguidores podría darse por muerto en menos de una semana. En cambio, si se unía a él... ¡No debería temerle a nada! Él señor de las sombras le brindaría una proteccion tal vez inclusive mucho mayor a la ofrecida por Dumbledore. Estaba decidido, para sobrevivir debía unirse a Voldemort, no ganaba nada luchando y sacrificando su vida.

Se colocó encima la capa prestada por James y posó su vista en el mapa... Sus ojos brillaron al leer los nombres de sus "amigos" en las cocinas, al fin sería más importante que ellos... Se marchó rapidamente tras darle un rápido vistazo al cielo, debía ir a hablar con su nuevo colega, Lucius Malfoy.

En Hogwarts el sol se ocultaba y se perdía lentamente en la oscuridad, como la esperanza, la amistad, el amor y la lealtad de aquel joven. Pues la medianoche, inevitablemete daba paso a la oscuridad. Y cuando un mago se pasaba al lado oscuro, no había nada ni nadie que le importara.

--P--

Sí, alabada sea mi musa n.n Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, agradezco cualquier envío de su parte .¿Le he dado mucho al punto suspensivo? Quería preguntar si alguien sabría ayudarme a resover un pequeño problema que tengo con el world, cada vez que lo abro me pide algo sobre una instalación y como yo no tengo aquel CD no me deja acceder ni utilizarlo... ¿A ustedes les ha pasado algo parecido?

Saludos

P.D: Si me pudieran ayudar con mi problema estaría muy agradecida.


	10. Nubes

**Disclaimer:**No soy J.K

Luego de siglos, aquí continuo los drabbles, lo más probable, es que haga otros nuevos sobre las palabras que utilicé antes, porque hay algunos que no me convencen, no me parece bueno borrarlos, y me interesaría utilizar aquellas palabras para producir algo que espero resulte mejor.

Luego de mil siglos, aquí va el primero que voy a dejar como definitivo, **_Nubes_**.

**Muchas gracias por leer :)**

* * *

Los expertos, dicen que las nubes son una conglomeración de agua, que son efímeras, que son sólo eso, nubes.

En opinión de Peter, esas motitas blancas permiten que el cielo se vuelva menos monótono, un poquito más interesante. Cuando era pequeño, es decir, en los tiempos en que su madre aún le contaba por las noches los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo, le gustaba tenderse en el patio trasero a contemplarlas. Lo hacía hasta caer dormido, entonces, su padre lo levantaba entre sus brazos y lo arrullaba en la cama. Peter dormía por un par de horas y, despertaba, en el momento exacto de jugar al Snap explosivo con papá, porque, en esos tiempos, no había nada que molara más que jugar con papá. Ni que decir, cuando apostaban, y su padre-unánime perdedor- le debía comprar un paquete de ranas de chocolate la próxima vez que fuesen al Callejón Diagon.

Esas manchitas de algodón, siempre se le antojaron con sabor a libertad, porque en cada ocasión que ellas y él se encontraban cara a cara, le invadía ese sentimiento cuando las contemplaba, bueno, eso y unas inquebrantables ganas de comerse al mundo.

Le gustan las nubes cuando son blancas, cuando le recuerdan su primera vuelta en escoba, y a sus amigos riendo cerca del lago.

No le gustan las de ese día, grises, tan grises hasta casi llegar al negro. Quizá sea un poco paranoico, el que piense que no es coincidencia el que las nubes se muestren tan oscuras aquella tarde. A Peter su madre una vez le dijo que ni las coincidencias ni las casualidades existían, y él se lo tomó muy a pecho. Por lo que no es de extrañar su actitud, su mirada turbada dirigida hacia el cielo, pidiendo un perdón anticipado por lo que sabe hará.

No es casualidad ni coincidencia que parezca que el cielo vaya a caerse, el día en que se arrodilla ante él y le garantiza que puede proveerle a los Potter.


End file.
